The Unthinkable
by LehcarAllyson
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, how will Elliot cope?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not letting you guys go in there" Cragen said, shaking his head. "It's way too dangerous. If something happens… he trailed off. "I'm not doing it. My decision is final."

"But Captain, we have to!" Olivia's voice was urgent, pleading. "Those girls were all kidnapped from their homes to use as sex toys. They are drugged and are being raped every day. They need our help more than anyone we ever saved." Over a hundred girls were being held in a house so sick men would pay to rape him. These kinds of places were all over the world, but to know the exact location of one was really unusual.

Elliot agreed with Olivia. "We can sneak in, just Liv and Fin and Munch and I, and catch them by surprise. If we have silencers on our guns than we can go in a room, shoot, and move on, without the rest of them knowing we are even there. We have to save them. If Munch and Fin don't want to go in, they can stay here, and we just will."

"You're not leavin us behind." Elliot and Olivia hadn't even noticed Fin come up behind them. "If you say no I'm sure Liv will try go without any of us. I wouldn't put it past Elliot either.

Cragen knew that Fin was right. He sighed, hating that he had to send his detectives into that mess of a place. But he couldn't leave the girls to die. "Allright" he said finally. "If you have silencers and if there is backup you can go. I don't like this at all. If they know that you're there, and it's a risk to your safety, than get out of there fast.

Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Olivia was out of his office fast, before he could change his mind.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The house was the same as all the others. Old, run down, nondescript. It was just another house in the worst part of New York. Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch quickly went over their plan. Fin was to go in the front and pretend to be a paying customer. Munch and Elliot would sneak in both of the side doors, and Olivia would sneak in the back and wait. They knew that the owners of the place would be in the back of the house. They would surround the room they were in and make the arrests. It would hopefully be plain and simple.

At first, everything went perfectly. Fin, Munch, and Olivia were ready and waiting. But Elliot was nowhere to be seen. They waited, feeling worried and nervous at his delay.

Elliot was at the time, walking through the house. He saw curtained off areas where a girl was tied in bed, waiting to be raped. They were all drugged and weak looking. He saw one curtain that was open. A large, dirty looking man was walking inside. In the bed was a girl about 15 years old. She wasn't drugged, so she must be new. She was terrified. Elliot locked eyes with her and saw in them in own daughter, Lizzie. Suddenly, he grabbed the man and knocked him to the ground. He hurried to untie the girl.

"I'm a detective with the NYPD he said. "We're going to get you and all the other girls out of here, soon. " He tied the guy he had knocked out with the ropes that had once held the girl. He gagged the man and closed the curtain so no one else would go in. Another guy saw him and headed for the curtain, reaching to pull it back. Elliot pushed him aside. The guy tried to punch him, but Elliot avoided it. Soon though he had caused exactly what they didn't want. Almost every guy in the place had shown up to join in the fight. This was including the guys they were trying to arrest. A shot rang out, which gave Elliot time to get away. As he was running, he felt the end of a gun being pushed into his neck. He stopped and turned to see the head guy in charge holding the other end of the gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot turned to see Chad Hysonway, the most wanted man in the world for sex trafficking. "Do you think that we didn't know detectives were here? We know all about the man who pretended to be a customer, and the man who went in the side window, and the backup. But with you like this they will all… suddenly he fell to the ground, cursing, where a bullet had just went in. Elliot looked up to see Olivia disappear around the corner. He followed her, running from the shouts of the people chasing him. He heard gunshots as backup went in. As he was running, he ran right to Olivia.

"What were you thinking" she hissed. "You almost ruined the whole plan! All you had to do was come and meet us!

"There was a girl" he stammered. : She looked like Lizzie and a guy was about to… Liv put her hand over his mouth. "You don't have to explain to me" she said. Where's Munch and Fin?

"I have no idea" Elliot answered. "Nice shot, by the way. You really saved me there. Olivia was about to answer when he heard someone come in.

Chad Hysonway was n bad shape. He had a broken nose and a black eye from a fight with a cop in the commotion. He dragged his leg behind him where Olivia had shot him. He had a gun in his hand.

Elliot was still forming a plan when Olivia saw Chad raise his gun. Years of being a cop mad her know exactly when to dive across Elliot as the gun went off. She fell to the ground three bullets still inside her.

Elliot had never been so angry. He launched himself at Chad, hitting his head off the ground so hard it killed him. Without giving the dead body a second glance he ran for Olivia, crying out her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot cradled Olivia's head on his lap, pleading with her to live. "I need you Olivia" he whimpered. How could he solve cases without her by his side? He always took her for granted and never even thought about life without her. She was his stronghold, the one who was always there when he needed it. He tore off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding. Olivia's pulse was quickly weakening.

"El" she managed to get out. He looked down into her beautiful big brown eyes. "I know it's no use." Elliot knew it too. The wounds were too great. Help would never get there on time. "What am I going to do without you? You're my partner. You're my best friend. I can't work with anyone else but you. You're like my other half. For a long time I've had confusing feelings about you and I tried not to accept the truth. I do love you Olivia. All the times you were dating someone, all the times you were in danger, I know the feelings I felt was love.

Olivia looked up at him. "I love you too El" Her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. Elliot didn't move. He kept his head on his lap, stroking her hair, crying. He couldn't believe that she was gone.

Fin and Munch wondered through the almost empty house, looking for Elliot and Olivia. The called, but no one answered. They looked in all the rooms. Finally, they saw Elliot, his back to them. They went over to him, talking. "The guys are on their way to jail. They saw the leader's dead body. "Where's Liv?" Then they saw her lifeless body. They stopped short. Munch tried to keep back tears. Fin bent and stroked her cheek. "What happened here"they asked.

Elliot did not answer at first. When he did they had to lean in to hear him. "She saved me" he said. "She jumped in front of his bullets. The two understood now why the leader was dead on the floor. When people came and covered her body and took her away they gently led him to the car. He seemed numb,

At the precinct Cragen went to meet his detectives. He saw Munch and Fin walk in, silent and sad. It must have been too late for some of the girls. Then he saw Elliot. His face was white as a sheet. His eyes were bloodshot, like he had been crying. "What happened" he demanded. "Where's Liv?" Fin laid his hand on his shoulder. "She didn't make it" he said softly. Numb, the captain sat, trying to take in the news. He knew he had to be a leader now, to get Elliot home and reassure his detectives. Olivia had been the daughter he never had. He had to lead his precinct, had to grieve later. "Elliot, Munch, Fin, all of you, go home. Munch, Fin take a few days. Elliot, take as long as you need.

For the first time, Elliot said something. "If I take as long as I need than I'll never be back. "Do you think that I'll get over her death? I can tell you now that I never will. I killed her cap. If I hadn't stopped helped that girl they would not of known we were there. She took a bullet meant for me. I killed my best friend cap. Do you have any idea how that feels? Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the precinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot woke the next day thinking about a case he and Liv had been solving, one involving a 24 year old woman being beaten and raped by her fiancé. They were going to question her next door neighbors. Then realization hit him like a lightning bolt. Olivia was dead. He felt fresh grief all over again. He crawled out of bed and turned on the television, trying to forget. He turned on the news, only to see that Olivia was the top story.

"One of New York's finest detectives was killed in the line of duty yesterday. Olivia Benson, the deceased was working with several other detectives to disband a place for many victims of the sex trade to be sold at every day. Shots were fired and in the confusion Detective Benson was killed. Her funeral is at Melrose Funeral Home on Friday from 6 to 8 pm."

On Friday Elliot pulled into the funeral home parking lot. He was dressed in his best black suit. The parking lot was crowded and he had to walk a ways to get inside. People were everywhere. He recognized quite a few. Almost all the rape victims they had encountered, their families, and the families of those who had lost somebody to rape-homicide cases. He saw Munch and Fin, along with Cragen, Melinda Warner, George Huang, and the ADA. He couldn't believe it when he saw Dean Porter there. He joined the lines of people going to the coffin. He almost didn't want to look at her when he got there. When he did, he almost cried again.

Olivia was wearing a black dress he had never seemed before. She looked so peaceful there, like she was sleeping. Elliot expected her to open her eyes, but of course she didn't. He turned away before he broke down. The priest came in and said a prayer. Then, he asked if anyone wanted to speak. The first to go up was a rape victim from a few years back.

"Without Olivia Benson I could not have gotten over my rape" she began. "I was a mess, but she helped me to put it behind me and put the rapist behind bars. She didn't deserve to die so young.

More and more people wanted to speak. Finally, Elliot stood to say something. "Olivia was my partner, my best friend. She always had my back, no matter what. She could help a victim feel better and get answers out of the hardest suspects. She was an amazing woman, and without her I don't know how we are going to solve half our cases around here." He sat back down, feeling like he had just run 100 miles.

I know this story is depressing but I wanted to try it. I have a few more chapters and then I'm going to start another story-please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot was sitting at his desk a few months later. He had come back to work and worked solo for some time, but he knew that the captain would have to give him a new partner soon. He wanted no other partner but Olivia. He reached in his desk drawer and making sure no one was watching, pulled out her shield, which Captain had given him after the funeral. He shoved it back in as he saw Cragen walking up to him. With him was a woman, maybe 30 years old, pretty but not beautiful, with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"This is Carrie Halentine" he said. "She's your new partner. Elliot only stared, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Carrie stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Elliot. Can I call you Eli, or El, or something like that?" Elliot saw Cragen cringe as Carrie named the nickname Olivia had always called him by. "Just Elliot will do" he answered, trying not to flip out on the clueless girl. She didn't know.

"I'll let you two get to know each other, than check out a rape on west end. He walked off, leaning them alone. Carrie seemed nice enough, but he answered only with on word answers. It was palin to see that she was getting annoyed. He wouldn't work with her on the case. Over the next few days he refused to let her go anywhere with the slimmest chance of danger. One day, fed up, she went to Cragen.

"I'm not sure what his problem is" she ranted. "He treats me like I'm a little kid! I can see why his old partner left him.

Cragen got a pained look on his face, but he wouldn't explain. "I'll talk to him" he promised her.

Carrie was looking through files when she found a file on someone named Olivia Benson. Curious, she opened it. The woman in the picture was really pretty, and looked Elliot's age. She read a little and was surprised to see that she was listed as Elliot Stabler's partner. Carrie read through the file, reading about several undercover operations and all the cases she had solved. She saw times when she had gotten reassigned for several weeks at a time for various reasons. Then she read the very last line. It was at the very edge of the paper, only a few words: killed April the 15th, 2010.

Carrie could not believe it. Elliot's old partner had died? She closed the file and went off to talk to Fin.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Carrie pulled Fin aside later that day. "Why didn't anyone tell me that Elliot's old partner got killed?" Fin did not answer, thinking of the promise he and the others had made Elliot. Carrie's voice got higher, pleading with him."Please tell me."

Fin sighed. "Elliot would kill me if he found out I told you. But he did, telling Carrie all there was to know about Elliot and Olivia. That's why he has been a jerk to you lately. He was devastated when she died. She died jumping in front of a bullet meant for him. That's what hurts the most to him.

The next day Carrie got to work early and opened Elliot's desk drawer. There was Olivia's shield. She then pulled out a photo album. After making sure no one was around, she opened it. Every picture was one of Elliot and Olivia. Some were from a long time ago, both of them in their early 30s. Some were from only a few months before her death. She was turning a page when Elliot came in the room.

"What are you doing?" Elliot was yelling, angrier then Carrie had ever seen him. "Why are you looking through my stuff?" He grabbed the photo album off of her, shoved it in his desk, and slammed it shut.

"I saw Olivia's file, and I asked Fin, and and… I just wanted to know why you acted the way you did. She softened her voice. "I'm really sorry for your loss." She tried to send him what she thought was a submissive face, but Elliot was still shaking with anger. "Go away now" he got out.

Carrie hurried away before he would start getting physical or something. As Elliot watched her walk away he felt a bit sorry. He was angry that she had snooped, but he should have told her In the 1st place. He knew that he should be getting over Olivia's death but her couldn't. Carrie was a nice enough woman, Fin got along well with her. Then he had an idea.

…

3 months later, Fin and Carrie were partners, as was Munch and Elliot. He still hurt from his partner's death every day, but Munch zany theories managed to make him laugh a little. He got along better with Carrie now, but they had both agreed that being partners was never going to work out. Munch was better for him anyways, since he wasn't so overprotective of him like he had been of Olivia and even Carrie. Kathy was even fighting less with him now, and his kids held less of a grudge. He would always miss her, but he knew that Olivia would want him to be happy. That night he held her shield for a moment before going to bed. "Godd night Liv" he whispered.

I hope you don't mind the ending! I'm sorry that I had to bring Kathy in, but I wanted him to be happy. Keep watching for more stories-please review!


End file.
